Becoming the Shuffle Alliance: Argo Gulskii – A Pirate Turned Hero?
by Chino Kusannagi
Summary: Takes place of the transference of the Shuffle Crests. Argo reflects on what he should do now that he has become the new Black Joker and what that entails. He has decisions to make about his goal to free his crew and his duty to the Shuffle Alliance. One-shot (slight Argo x Natasha) [Other one shots about the other Shuffle Alliance members to follow.]


**Author's Notes:** This is part one of a series of stories all relating to what happened after the 'Goodbye Shuffle Alliance' episode of the anime.  
>Each member reflects on what their Shuffle Crest means to them.<br>All stories in the sequence will start with 'Becoming the Shuffle Alliance'

* * *

><p>Argo stared down at his right hand where the long face of a clown was now staring back. He ran a finger across the banner beneath the face.<p>

'Black Joker,' he said to himself. Hazy memories surfaced as he touched the brand on his skin. A feeling of warmth radiant from an embrace and a woman's voice calling him back to his senses. The sense of sorrow and hope surrounding him. His body which had become so heavy gradually becoming lighter. Power traveling across his skin before seeping into his blood. Fog clouding his vision dissipating. Visions of a life not his own but reflecting himself through another's eyes. The pain of battle washing away with every breath he took.

It was only moments ago but it felt like an eternity. He was acutely aware that he had become possessed by the Dark Gundam after being tricked by Master Asia. The former Black Joker had given her life to free him from the prison constructed in his own mind, unbinding his consciousness and his soul. He was Black Joker now. She had entrusted everything to him and he had to carry on the fight in her place.

"Black Joker," he whispered to the air in solemn tones. It was his way of showing thanks to a person he did not know the true name of. He wanted to swear to her he would prove her sacrifice wasn't in vain. For now, whispering her name was a promise to this person he barely knew that he would strive toward the same goal. With Domon and the others he would defeat the Dark Gundam.

'Now I too have a Shuffle Crest and I am only beginning to understand the weight of its burden. When I started this tournament my sole aim was to free my friends. From now on I must also put everything I have into defeating the Dark Gundam. If we don't succeed then freeing my crew would be pointless if that thing destroys everything.'

From what little he could grasp of the situation while he was not in control of himself, Master Asia was involved in the attempts to resurrect the Dark Gundam. He turned on his team, his allies, the Former Shuffle Alliance. Domon failed to rise up and properly lead the Alliance against his former Master believing the martial arts expert was also under the evil Gundam's influence. What remained of the Alliance had looked to the now deceased Black Joker for guidance and leadership.

As the new Black Joker would he too be expected to act a second-in-command of sorts for this new generation of the Shuffle Alliance? He didn't believe he was suited for that role. Sure he was the leader of his crew but they had known him for years and he had earned their trust and respect. Looking at the other Gundam fighters before him he saw men he barely knew. And to top it all off they were technically rivals at best, enemies at worst because of their positions as the Gundam Fighter representing their nations. Soon they would have no choice but to fight against each other with the goal of unquestionably defeating every last one of them.

They all had goals worth fighting for and not one of them planned to lose. Each one was ready to put everything on the line to achieve their goals and they weren't about to let anyone stop them. Right now the only thing that truly connects them was their mutual respect and acknowledgment of Domon as a fighter. Having a Shuffle crest appear on their hands should have been proof there was a deeper bond between them but this was all so new to Argo, Chibodee, George, and Sai Saici. With the state Domon was in currently, Argo didn't see them uniting as a cohesive unit any time soon.

Even if Domon pulled himself together and tried to enforce his position of King of Hearts, Leader of the Shuffle Alliance it was going to be difficult. Aside from the leaders of their respective countries, the Gundam fighters surrounding him were not willing to take orders from anyone. In one way or another they had been the ones giving orders not taking them. With the exception of Argo, each man was in charge of their crew.

Argo had been in command of men before, and he knew how to lead fighters. Lead by example, know when to be strict and when to show mercy, and never show those who depend on you your own weaknesses and fears. This is the credo Argo had followed until his capture and was pressed into the service of the Neo-Russian government and Domon was pretty much going against all those beliefs right now.

Although he would never admit out loud, Natasha is the only person he could see himself willingly following the orders of unquestionably. And right now she wanted Argo to leave Domon behind and continue in the Gundam fight. He would have to obey, not because of the bomb strapped to his chest, or the promise to his crew, but because he wanted to follow every command his warden handed down. She was the one he had to convince of the importance of the Shuffle Alliance and this would have to wait until Domon had pulled himself back together. There wasn't any way he could see the Neo-Japanese fighter managing against the Dark Gundam, even with himself and the other new Shuffle Alliance members at his side the way he was at this moment.

Whether he wanted to or not he would have to accept Domon as a person he would have to follow. But only after he started acting like the King of Hearts and not some abandoned child. When that day came, he would stand beside that man as a hero rather than the reviled space pirate people thought of him as now. Being a hero would not be easy but he had a feeling the female Black Joker who had put her faith in him, so much so she had died for him, would show him the way to becoming a hero all who knew him could be proud of. This of course included the beautiful and deadly woman who had captured his heart, Natasha. But that kind of imprisonment he never wanted to escape from. When this was all over and he and his crew were once again free men, Argo wanted to stay with her.

'The life of a space pirate would suit her well,' Argo mused as he followed his warden, wondering how long it would be before the Shuffle Alliance would see if they could achieve their goals, grasp hold of their dreams and turn them into reality.


End file.
